Pilika's Heroes
by Li Chylee
Summary: Cerita mengenai pahlawan-pahlawan dalam hidup Pilika, gadis malang yang harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit di usianya yang baru menginjak enam tahun. Warning: gaje, AR (alternate universe), subtle shojo-ai, character death. For Shindan Maker challenge: [Tomato, Horse, Butler]. Read and Review please!


Disclaimer: Suikoden II milik Konami.

Warning: Gaje, Alternate Reality (di sini Pilika tinggal di kastil Riou dan bukan di kastil Jowy), character death, un-beta-ed. Don't like, don't read.

This fic is written for Shindan Maker challenge: Shojo-ai, K, Angst, in a day. [Tomato, Horse, Butler]

Author's Note: Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfic rated K. Mungkin ada ketidaksesuaian antara rating dengan isi cerita. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, readers~ ^^

**Pilika's Heroes**

Pilika's POV.

Pilika dulu merasa sangat bahagia. Mama, Papa, Paman Jowy, Paman Riou, dan Bibi Nanami sangat baik pada Pilika. Mereka bermain dengan Pilika, memberi Pilika permen yang manis, dan mengatakan Pilika adalah anak yang baik. Pilika berharap semua orang yang sayang pada Pilika akan selalu sehat dan dilindungi oleh para dewa.

Tapi, ternyata harapan Pilika yang sederhana itu musnah dalam semalam. Ketika Paman Jowy, Paman Riou, dan Bibi Nanami pergi ke Muse untuk membelikan Pilika sebuah _Wooden Amulet_ yang cantik, puluhan pria berseragam biru yang membawa senjata menyerang desa Pilika. Mereka membakar rumah-rumah penduduk dan menghunus senjata pada setiap warga desa yang tidak bersalah. Pilika sangat ketakutan, tapi Pilika yakin Pilika akan baik-baik saja sebab Papa dan Mama pasti melindungi Pilika.

Pilika mendengar jeritan-jeritan kesakitan bergaung dari balik pintu rumah. Mama memeluk Pilika dengan tangan yang gemetaran. "Jangan bersuara, Pilika Sayang," bisik Mama saat itu. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan mengeluarkan suara. Pilika mengerti?"

Pilika mengangguk mantap. Pilika akan mematuhi perintah Mama. Detik demi detik berlalu. Mama masih memeluk Pilika dengan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Papa yang sedari tadi mengintip keadaan di luar melalui jendela juga terlihat tegang.

"Mereka datang kemari," bisik Papa pada Mama.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Mama bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"...Selamatkan Pilika."

Hanya itu yang Papa katakan. Mama menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengelus rambut Pilika.

"Pilika, bersembunyilah di kuil dekat rumah. Kau akan aman di situ."

"Bagaimana dengan Mama dan Papa?" protes Pilika. Pilika tidak mau bersembunyi sendirian.

"Kami akan mengulur waktu sampai Pilika sampai di kuil itu," ujar Mama pelan. "Mama dan Papa sayang Pilika. Kalau Pilika juga sayang pada Papa dan Mama, berjanjilah untuk tidak keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu sampai tentara-tentara itu pergi."

Pilika memandang Mama dengan bimbang. Pilika sayang pada Papa dan Mama, tapi kenapa kali ini Pilika merasa berat untuk mematuhi kata-kata Mama?

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Mereka semakin mendekat," Papa mengertakkan giginya. "Lari sekarang, Pilika! Cepat! Gunakan pintu belakang!"

Pilika terkejut. Sebelumnya Papa tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu pada Pilika. Kalau Pilika tidak lari sekarang, mungkin Papa akan marah. Pilika tidak mau hal itu terjadi, makanya Pilika berlari dan terus berlari sampai ke kuil dan bersembunyi di sana.

Pilika tidak tahu pasti berapa lama Pilika bersembunyi. Pilika memeluk lutut dan membayangkan wajah Mama dan Papa. Mereka baik-baik saja, kan? Mereka akan tersenyum sambil memeluk Pilika setelah Pilika keluar dari sini, kan? Tanpa sadar, air mata Pilika menetes. Pilika sangat takut Mama dan Papa akan pergi meninggalkan Pilika. Pilika takut harapan Pilika tidak dikabulkan oleh dewa.

Lama Pilika menangis tanpa suara, sampai akhirnya Pilika mendongakkan kepala. Jeritan-jeritan mengerikan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Mungkin pria-pria berseragam biru itu sudah pergi. Pilika bangkit dan mengintip dari celah pintu kuil untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Rumah-rumah penduduk kini hanya terlihat puing-puingnya saja. Banyak warga desa yang tertidur di tanah dengan cairan merah kental mengotori pakaian mereka. Pilika berjengit menyaksikannya. Hati Pilika berdebar, berharap orang tua Pilika tidak tidur di tanah seperti orang-orang itu.

Setelah memberanikan diri dan yakin pria-pria bersenjata itu memang sudah pergi, Pilika keluar dari tempat persembunyian Pilika. Pilika berlari ke rumah sekuat tenaga. Pilika ingin segera menemui Papa dan Mama.

"Papa...? Mama...?" panggil Pilika dengan napas terengah-engah, namun tidak ada yang menjawab panggilan Pilika. Ah, mungkin mereka ingin bermain petak umpet dengan Pilika. Pilika mulai mencari. Di mana mereka bersembunyi?

Saat mencari di kamar, mata Pilika tertumbuk pada dua sosok yang sangat Pilika kenali. Itu Papa dan Mama. Mereka tertidur di lantai dengan posisi menelungkup. Pilika berjongkok kemudian menggoyang-goyang tubuh Papa.

"Papa, bangunlah. Jangan tidur di sini, nanti Papa sakit."

Aneh. Papa sama sekali tidak bergerak. Mungkin Papa masih ingin main-main. Akhirnya Pilika beralih pada Mama.

"Mama, Papa aneh. Papa tidak menjawab Pilika. Ma..."

Ucapan Pilika terhenti saat melihat mata Mama yang menatap kosong pada Pilika. Pilika menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba Pilika teringat pada kucing Pilika. Kucing kesayangan Pilika itu pada suatu hari tidak bergerak lincah seperti biasanya. Pilika sudah menyodorkan ikan goreng kesukaannya pun kucing Pilika masih tidak bergerak. Papa akhirnya memberitahu Pilika kalau kucing Pilika... mati. Menurut Papa, ketika makhluk hidup mati, itu artinya mereka pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Papa dan Mama saat ini tidak bergerak sama sekali. Apakah itu berarti Papa dan Mama juga mati? Apakah warga desa yang tergeletak di luar rumah juga mati?

Pilika menangis keras. Kenapa Papa dan Mama harus pergi? Kenapa mereka tidak mengajak Pilika? 'Tempat yang sangat jauh' itu berada di mana? Apakah Pilika bisa pergi ke sana dengan berjalan kaki? Ataukah Pilika harus menaiki kereta kuda? Pilika ingin bertemu dengan Papa dan Mama lagi. Pilika tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendiri. Pilika bahkan belum sempat menyerahkan _Wooden Amulet_ untuk hari ulang tahun Papa yang akan segera tiba. Paman Jowy, Paman Riou, dan Bibi Nanami masih berada di Kota Muse untuk membeli _Wooden Amulet_ itu dengan uang hasil tabungan Pilika.

Papa... Mama... Pilika janji Pilika akan menjadi anak yang baik. Karena itu, kembalilah pada Pilika...

Paman Jowy, Paman Riou dan Bibi Nanami akhirnya datang dari Kota Muse, tidak lupa membawa _Wooden Amulet_ yang seharusnya Pilika berikan pada Papa untuk hari ulang tahunnya. Mereka bertiga terkejut mendapati kondisi desa yang sudah hancur. Paman Jowy berlari ke arah Pilika dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Mama... hiks... Papa..." Pilika tidak berhasil melanjutkan kata-kata Pilika. Paman Jowy memeluk Pilika dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan, tapi Pilika tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Bibi Nanami memandang Pilika dengan sedih. Ia pasti paham kalau Papa dan Mama sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Paman Riou mengusap kepala Pilika dengan lembut. Usapan itu mengingatkan Pilika pada usapan lembut Mama sebelum Pilika tidur. Pilika tahu sejak saat ini mungkin Pilika tidak bisa merasakannya lagi.

_1 year later..._

Normal POV.

Gadis kecil berambut cokelat dengan baju terusan merah muda itu duduk termenung di pinggir sebuah kolam. Mata jernihnya memerhatikan anak-anak bebek berwarna kuning yang berenang mengikuti induknya. Pikirannya melayang jauh, membayangkan wajah-wajah yang ia rindukan. Papa, Mama, bahkan Paman Jowy, kini telah meninggalkannya. Ia beruntung masih memiliki Paman Riou dan Bibi Nanami yang bersedia mengurusnya. Namun Paman Riou yang telah menjadi pemimpin kastil tempatnya tinggal itu kini sangat sibuk. Ia hampir tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol atau menepuk kepalanya seperti yang sering Papa Pilika lakukan dulu. Bibi Nanami pun terpaksa sering meninggalkannya karena harus menemani Paman Riou pergi ke berbagai kota. Semua orang di kastil bersikap baik pada Pilika, namun tetap saja Pilika merasa kesepian. Ia tidak memiliki teman sebaya di kastil yang luas itu.

Bayangan gelap seseorang yang tiba-tiba menaungi tubuh kecilnya dari sinar matahari membuat Pilika menolehkan kepalanya. Di belakangnya ternyata ada seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Anak perempuan berambut hitam itu tersenyum cerah.

"Namamu Pilika, kan? Namaku Yuzu! Aku baru saja datang beberapa hari yang lalu. Tuan Riou mengijinkanku tinggal di kastil ini untuk menggembalakan domba-dombaku. Apa kau mau bermain bersamaku di ladang? Paman Tony sedang menanam bibit tomat lho di sana. Pasti asyik!" Gadis kecil bernama Yuzu itu berkata dengan antusias.

Pilika tidak menjawab ucapan gadis itu. Ia hanya menatap Yuzu dengan takjub, mungkin heran karena anak yang baru pertama kali ia lihat itu berbicara padanya seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal.

"Kau mau kan, Pilika?" Yuzu bertanya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Pilika menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia seolah tidak bisa menolak ajakan Yuzu. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Yuzu, lalu ia berdiri. Yuzu langsung mengajaknya berlari ke arah ladang.

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa yang datang," ujar Paman Tony. Pria tambun itu mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya setelah tadi ia mencangkul dan menggemburkan tanah. "Apa kalian datang ke sini untuk membantu Paman menanam tomat, Nona-Nona Manis?"

"Tentu saja, Paman! Aku ingin tomat itu tumbuh subur seperti kubis dan bayam yang sudah Paman tanam!" ujar Yuzu bersemangat. Pilika tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yuzu. Hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya saja, Pilika jadi ikut bersemangat untuk menanam bibit tomat.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan kalian kantung bibitnya. Kalian hanya harus meletakkan bibit itu di lubang yang sudah Paman buat. Kalian mengerti?"

"Siap, Paman!" ujar Yuzu.

Setelah menerima bibit tomat, Yuzu dan Pilika mulai bekerja untuk menyemai bibit-bibit tomat yang diberikan pada mereka. Ternyata pekerjaan sederhana itu cukup menguras keringat jika dikerjakan di bawah sinar matahari di hari yang cerah. Pilika mengusap peluh yang mengalir di dahinya dengan lengan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Pilika, apa kau haus?" tanya Yuzu.

Pilika mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil jus jeruk. Kau tunggu di sini ya!" Yuzu beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Pilika. Pilika akhirnya berteduh di bawah sebatang pohon rindang yang ada di sisi ladang. Beberapa ekor domba gembalaan Yuzu sedang mengunyah rumput dengan anak-anaknya. Pilika tiba-tiba ingin menjadi salah satu dari anak domba itu. Mereka kelihatan sangat damai, mengunyah rumput ditemani induknya. Ia masih tidak mengerti bahwa suatu saat, anak-anak domba itu pun akan kehilangan induknya yang disembelih untuk diambil dagingnya.

"Pilika, aku kembali~ Ini jus jeruknya." Yuzu menyerahkan gelas berisi minuman segar itu pada Pilika.

"Aaa... ooo..." Pilika ingin berterima kasih, tapi suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya bunyi tidak jelas.

Yuzu menatap Pilika prihatin. Ia tahu bahwa Pilika kehilangan suaranya karena banyak mengalami kejadian traumatis di usianya yang masih sangat kecil. Tuan Riou memberitahunya hal itu. Tuan Riou juga lah yang tadi malam meminta Yuzu untuk menemani Pilika agar gadis kecil itu tidak merasa kesepian karena tidak mempunyai teman sebaya.

"Sama-sama, Pilika." Yuzu tersenyum mengerti. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Pilika. "Apa hari ini kau senang, Pilika?"

Pilika mengangguk seraya menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Besok kita bermain lagi, ya!" Yuzu menampilkan lagi senyum cerahnya yang kembali dibalas anggukan oleh Pilika.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Yuzu dan Pilika kini sudah menjadi sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan. Di mana ada Yuzu, di situ ada Pilika. Kadang Pete, anak pemilik penginapan, ikut bermain bersama mereka, walau ia merasa kadang kedua gadis kecil itu terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh anak laki-laki sepertinya.

"Hari ini kita akan bermain peran!" seru Yuzu. "Aku akan menjadi putri, Pilika juga jadi putri. Pete, kau jadi kepala pelayan Putri Pilika!"

"Apa? Kenapa aku jadi pelayan sementara kalian jadi putri? Seharusnya aku jadi pangeran!" Pete menggerutu.

"Putri itu harus selalu ditemani oleh pelayan, Pete!"

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh orang lain saja yang menjadi pelayan? Aku ingin jadi pangeran," keluh Pete.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau melayani putri semanis Pilika?" tanya Yuzu sambil menunjuk Pilika. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar melihat pertengkaran kedua temannya.

"Huh, mana ada putri bisu?" Pete yang terlanjur kesal tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Seandainya Hilda, ibu Pete, ada di sana, ia pasti sudah menjewer telinga Pete.

"..." Senyum lebar Pilika lenyap, digantikan oleh raut sedih.

"Pete!" Yuzu berseru kesal. "Kau jahat!"

"...Maafkan aku." Pete sadar kata-katanya barusan keterlaluan. Pilika membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Dibandingkan marah, sebenarnya ia lebih merasa terpukul. Bukan salahnya ia menjadi tidak bisa berbicara normal begini.

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya jadi pangeran, baiklah." Yuzu menghela napas. "Aku akan menjadi pangeran juga."

"Haaaa?" Pete memelototkan matanya, begitu juga Pilika.

"Ayo kita bertarung, Pete. Yang menang akan mendapatkan Putri Pilika!" tantang Yuzu. Sepertinya anak perempuan itu sudah menghayati perannya sebagai pangeran.

"Aku tidak mau bertarung dengan anak perempuan!" tolak Pete.

Terlambat. Yuzu sudah menunggangi dombanya, ia kemudian berteriak-teriak seolah-olah domba itu adalah kuda perang.

"Serbuuuu!"

Seolah paham keinginan pemiliknya, sang domba bergerak maju sambil berlari-lari kecil. Pete yang tidak siap langsung berlari meninggalkan ladang.

"Mamaaa!" jerit anak laki-laki pirang itu sembari lari tunggang langgang. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi awal rasa takutnya pada hewan lucu bernama domba.

"Huh, begitu saja takut." Yuzu menampilkan cengirannya. Ia kemudian menghentikan domba yang ditungganginya tepat di depan Pilika lalu menjejakkan kaki kecilnya di atas tanah. "Putri Pilika, aku berhasil mengalahkan Pangeran Pete!"

"Uuu... aaa..." Pilika berusaha menjawab. "Uuuu... aaaaa... aaaa..." Ia tampak sangat menderita karena tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"P-Pilika... jangan menangis!" ujar Yuzu panik.

Pilika lalu menarik keras gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di hamparan rumput.

"Yu...zu... _aaa...riga...to_..."

"K-Kau bisa bicara?" Yuzu hampir tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya.

"Aaa... ri...ga...to... Pi-Pilika... sangat... senang... Yuzu membela... Pilika."

Gadis kecil itu akhirnya berhasil menyuarakan perasaannya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Yuzu. Yuzu hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Yuzu... pahlawan... Pilika... sama seperti... Papa... dan Mama..."

Yuzu merasa ada sesuatu yang menyengat matanya sehingga tiba-tiba terasa panas dan berair. Ia balas memeluk Pilika.

"Senang bisa menjadi pahlawanmu, Pilika," ujarnya lembut.

Pilika POV.

Pilika masih merasa sedih atas kepergian Papa dan Mama. Tapi Pilika yakin di tempat yang jauh itu Papa dan Mama selalu mengawasi Pilika. Jika Pilika sedih, mereka akan ikut sedih. Karena itu, Pilika akan mulai tersenyum lagi dan membagi keceriaan Pilika dengan orang-orang di sekitar Pilika, terutama dengan Yuzu, sahabat Pilika. Pilika tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Papa dan Mama Pilika. Pilika tidak mau bersedih lagi.

Papa... Mama... kalian setuju dengan Pilika, kan?

**END**

A/N: I know this fic is (totally) weird. Blame the weird challenge and short deadline. #plak

Just review, okay? ^^'v


End file.
